Talk:Raigh
I think this article should be called "Ray" again, because that's what everybody knows him by. ---=Volteccer=- 04:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :It is not about what everyone knows him by as what is correct. (See the FE4 pages, which use the names found on the TCG and in the guidebooks over the more popular fan translated names). This is a odd case, however, as the gratuitous English on the offical material (including the offical site, and the Japanese version exclusive FE6 image gallery from Path of Radiance) says Lleu, but the Japanese itself says Ray/Rei (I checked). Because of this, and a few complications concerning the King class, I wonder whether or not I should just trust the fan translation for the others or change everyone else for consistancy reasons.--Otherarrow 08:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I follow the fan translation and I believe we should go with that... Narshen sounds better than Nacian... Either way I checked in my copy of FE6 fan translation and although Zephiel is refered to as an emporer his class is still king... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I think Nacian sounds better, but that is kinda irrelevent. Anyway, I think we should stick with what is offical instead of fan translations, for reasons of reliablity, slightly more factual titles (since there are no official English names for those who do not appear/are not mentioned in the international titles), and less importantly, maybe even trivial, most people likely didn't even know the offical names, such as Lleu or Nacian, even exist. --Otherarrow 12:32, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, but when everyone else uses the fan translation and everyone else plays the game with the fan translation, official or not we are gonna look like the ones in the wrong. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather go by what is official than what "everybody else" is going by if it is not supportable other than "everyone else is going by this". (I am not trying to bash the translaters, I think they did a overall good job, and either did not know the offical names existed, that there were any changes compared to what the romanization turned out to be as with Lleu, or had a hard enough time doing all the translating to go back and check anyway.) Anyway, if "everyone else" asks, we say "The official material says his name is Lleu.", perhaps provide a scan or image to back us up, and what will they counter with? "The official material is wrong"? That would just make them look foolish.--Otherarrow 13:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::This problem also cropped up in the Wikipedia Fire Emblem pages. IIRC, after a discussion, it was decided that the official names would be used (eg. Lleu). However, people would always go back and edit the names to fit the fan translations or their own names. I think people gave up moderating the names after a while. ::In any case, I suppose that wasn't much help. If it helps at all, even though his Japanese name is レイ　(Rei), don't forget that's still Japanese and you need to consider what it means in English. The name IS uses, Lleu, apparently matches the Japanese pronounciation, as it's pronounced similar to "Lay". So Lleu is just as viable a name as Ray or Lay or Rei or etc. ::Also, the official material can be wrong. I'm not saying that to destroy your argument, but it's something you need to consider. Eg. IS refers to Cecilia and Secilia, although that's the only FE6 inconsistency that I know of. Also they had FE7's Rebecca as Reb*a*cca (well, you could argue it's not wrong, but seriously? Also considering the romaji is Reb*e*kka). Aveyn Knight 13:26, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::About the name pronounciation, should we note this somewhere in the article itself? The name seems less odd or out there to the common reader knowing it is more or less pronounced the same or similar to the other potiential names--Otherarrow 13:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's a good idea. I seem to recall the name is of Welsh origin, or something similar, if that helps. I don't remember who mentioned it though, since that was a long long time ago. Aveyn Knight 14:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) It does seem to match with the name Llewyn and that style of language (double L's forming new sounds) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::I found the name origin, and it looks like he and Lugh were named after counterparts in Welsh and Irish mythologies, making it theme naming.--Otherarrow 14:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC)